WTF! i'm in the anime world?
by Sk8rgrl120591
Summary: what do yu get when you put me into the anime world... a whole lot of chaos, and if you add my friends to the equation then it get's even crazier. please R
1. the arrival

WTF!? I'm in the anime world?!

_Hey people I decided to give this a try so here we go I usually write in 2nd person so ya I might screw this one up a bit, _

_P.S. there will be mild swearing in this chapter and possibly throughout the series._

I was walking to school as usual when a bus passed me, it was Daniels bus and that was the norm… his bus was usually there before me anyway, but what was strange was how time suddenly stopped. I looked around and sure enough everything had stopped, the birds, the wind, Alistair's random blabbering. I looked up and saw something amazing… there was a huge black hole like thing in the sky, as soon as I saw it I was carried away into the sky.

'well things could be worse,' it thought as I disappeared into the hole 'it could of brought Dani with me,' then everything went black.

I woke up to find myself in the middle of a forest, but something wasn't right… it felt like there was something different, but what, something right in front of me, then I looked up and sure enough there was a face right above me.

"…"

"…"

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed

"AHHHHHH!" they screamed. I jumped up and looked around,

"Okay what the fuck were you doing watching me sleep!" I shouted at the person, and then I looked at him.

He had blonde hair blue eyes and wore A LOT of orange,

"Hey I know you, you're naruto," I said pointing at him

'Wait a minute Naruto's an anime character, and I live in the not-so-fabulous real world how could he be here… I hate the real world,' I thought, and then I remembered the weird black hole thingy magig.

"Oh yea, that's right…" I muttered out loud, then noticed other people were staring at me

"Why are you all staring at me?" I asked, there was one with pink hair, a guy sulking in the corner glaring at me, and a guy who looked like he either had mental problems or had WAY too many happy pills.

"Hey I know all you as well… your Kakashi." I pointed at Mr. Happy pills

"And Sasuke," I said pointing at Sasuke… who glared back. Then I completely ignored Sakura, because I hate her.

"Wow are you psychic?" naruto asked as he poked me

"NO!" I shouted hitting his hand

"Then how do you know our names?" Sasuke asked

"Uh… I stalk you!" I said, that was some fast thinking, then they looked at me weird

"Then why doesn't she know my name?" Sakura asked

"Because I don't like you and I do know your name it's billboard brow so nyeeh." I said sticking out my tongue at her; she then stormed off in a huff.

"And out she goes into the wood to find rock lee and declare her love for the strangely dressed boy," I muttered only to have her storm back and try to hit me, I dodged it… only just, I then glared at her

"Oh, now it's on!" I said and head butted her, it knocked her out but made me really dizzy,

"Remind me never to do that again," I said and then fell into the happy little place I call unconsciousness.

I woke up only to find I was still outside in the woods, but when I opened my eyes the light made them hurt like hell,

"Ouch shit." I muttered as I sat up hitting something or someone with my head again,

"Agh!" I yelled as I fell back down again

"Be careful you have a slight concussion." someone told me in a cold voice, I opened my eyes only to see Sasuke.

"OMG Sasuke you do care." I said trying to hug him, but he pushed me back

"I'm only helping you because they're treating Sakura." He explained as he walked away, I pouted

"Meanie." I muttered and stood up, dusting myself off and just my luck Sakura woke up at that very moment

"YOU BITCH!" she screamed and chased me around and up a tree

"NOOO! I'm to young to die!" I screamed as I clung to one of the high branches of the tree so she couldn't reach me.


	2. the hokage

Chapter two 

_So here I am in the anime world… and all I have to say is one thing and that is _

"_WHOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!" truth is that I always wanted to be an anime character I wonder if they like me or not…_

I sat in the Hokages office, nice place only I had two people glaring daggers at me, and two complete idiots on either side… not that I was complaining I mean c'mon I'm an idiot too.

"So… I'm just wondering, how did I get here?" I asked

"Oh we don't know we just found you lying the forest, when naruto went over to see if you were alive you woke up." Kakashi told me simply

"Oh…" I said and continued waiting; man the Hokage was taking his sweet time, then I wondered is the Hokage Tsunade or the old geezer

"Hey can I ask who is the current Hokage?" I asked

"Tsunade." Sasuke stated, I looked at him then continued waiting

"Arg what could be taking so long!" I shouted standing up just then the door opened and out Tsunade,

"Okay, please step into my office." she said holding the door, I nodded and walked in, it was pretty boring inside so I took a seat and fiddled with a pen.

"First of all, what is your name and what were you doing in the forest?" Tsunade asked,

"Name's Rachel, I don't know why I was in the forest." I told her, still playing with the pen

"Okay, where are you from?" she asked

"Hell." I replied, she looked at me like I was mad and, well you know… I kinda am. "What it is hell, there is nothing to do!" I shouted looking up "I hate that fucking hell hole," I muttered and went on to play with my hair

"Alright, is this 'hell' another ninja village, are you a spy?" she asked

"Ha! I wish it was, all it is, is cold and boring, and if I were a spy why would I tell you, you old bag." I said, I was probably the bravest person in the mood talking like that to Tsunade like that and I soon regretted it… almost

"You little bitch! How dare you speak to me like that," Tsunade shouted and punched down where I was sitting and out of shear instinct I dodged and fell on my butt

"Hey! No need to go all super woman on me! I'm not even a ninja!" I shouted at her

"Hmph, you shouldn't call people old, especially when they aren't," she said

"But you are, your like sixty and you have no luck with gambling," I told her, I was only stating the obvious but she seemed to get angry

"Fine, that may be my age, but how do you know about my gambling luck?" she asked

"Uh, you have a reputation you know," I told her, she growled at me so I hid behind a chair

"Okay, I have a deal for you," she said, I nodded

"Let's play a game, if I win you take back everything you said about me, if you win…" she stopped, she obviously hadn't thought about that part

"if I win I can be a ninja and join up with these guys." I said,

"It's a deal!" she said through the complains of team 7, but we shook hands to seal the deal, then I realised, I was as bad at gambling as she was.

'oh shit…' I thought, no way would I win and become a ninja, this would be very interesting

"You may leave," Tsunade told me while she was reading the newspaper,

"Come back tomorrow and we'll have that game," she said and I left, sulking. Once I was outside I realised I didn't have anywhere to stay, so I started to cry

"Uh, why are you crying?" Kakashi asked

"I don't have anywhere to stay!" I said, still crying,

"Uh, please stop crying, we'll find you somewhere to stay," Kakashi said begging me to stop crying

"But then I'll be all alone in a scary flat, in some weird place I don't know," I said still crying, even though I had basically just described my room, which was VERY scary.

"No, you can stay with one of us, you can stay with Sasuke, please stop crying!" Kakashi said still begging, I stopped crying and glomped him

"Thank you!" I said, and then I ran over to Sasuke he looked scared… so I clomped him too,

"Thank you for letting me stays with you Sasuke." I said still glomping him, he glared at me.


	3. staying with sasuke and shopping!

Chapter 3 

Hehehe I like to annoy people and if you are reading this story and not replying to it I will have a chinchilla eat your face okay? Good. Now on with the next chapter. 

That night I stayed at Sasukes house… and I annoyed him, and threw stuff at him, and shouted at him… then when he finally fell asleep I watched him until he woke up and screamed in my face. What a fun sleepover. I gotta ask if I can stay with him for longer (hears Sasukes pleads of 'take her away, for the love of god please,' in the distance) hmm… anywho. That next morning I woke up at five as usual… okay not really it's usually about middayish that I wake up but I was exited okay? So I got up and decided to go shopping, I hated wearing my school clothes more than I had to, but I didn't want to wake Sasuke so I took his wallet and left in search of shops

"I think I'll buy some food too." I said to myself as I walked along the empty streets, then I noticed a shop that was open not too far away, so I decided to take a look inside… no sooner had I entered had I left again, it was more Kakashi's kind of shop… so walked around a bit more and found a super market… I bought some biscuits, some bread, milk and loads of chocolate! I was happy to say the least, once that was done some more shops opened and I managed to find a clothing store, I bought skirts, t-shirts, trousers, shoes even underwear! And when I had finished I only had… well, um… no money left...

Once I got back to Sasukes house I dropped everything in the living room and then something fell from the sky and hit my head, I looked down only to find a bag full of my stuff, including my ipod, speakers, a book, money and my hairbrush, whom I had affectionately called Fiona, I was so happy I immediately plugged in my ipod and speaker, turned them on full blast as Kesenai tsumi played and I sang along, using my hairbrush as an imitation microphone… I like to sing 

"what the fuck is all the noise!" Sasuke shouted over the music, he was sleepy and from what I could tell… grumpy.

"loooooooookie, I found my ipod." I told him pointing to it, he glared at me then saw the mountain of bags behind me,

"what's all that?" he asked

"that! Is all my stuff you bought." I told him with my usual cheery smile, he nodded then I think he clicked

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN STUFF I BOUGHT!?" he asked/shouted

"what I mean is I went away and got it but you bought it," I told him simply, he glared at me then searched almost fearfully for his wallet

"… Rachel?" he asked

"Yeeees." I answered

"… Where's my wallet?" he asked in a calm voice, it scared me.

"… Here," I said handing it to him, he gave a scary smile opened his wallet only to see bits of paper that had 'money' drawn on it, he continued to smile scarily, pocketed the wallet, walked over to a cabinet, pulled out a katana and walked towards me

"hey, Sasuke, you know, that's a really dangerous weapon, you got there," I told him backing into the wall, he kept on giving me the scary smile

"I know," he said, to say the least I was a tinsy bit scared at that moment… okay. I thought he was going to cut me up feed me to itachi… then kill me, then my hero came to the door

"Kakashi!" I yelled running over to him and hugging his leg, "Kakashi he was going to hurt me and I was soooooo scared!" I said in a whiney voice with fake tears, my sister taught me how to do that and I must say I love her for it, Kakashi patted my head

"it's okay Rachel, he won't hurt you," Kakashi said and looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke what is wrong with you why are you tormenting Rachel, I mean look at her," he said indicating to me, it must of looked like I was crying but I was really laughing "she's so innocent and she's probably really scared because she doesn't know where she is," he said and hugged me

"sniff thank you Kakashi," I said hugging him

"what? She stole my wallet and spent all my money!" Sasuke complained

"but I needed to buy clothes and I bought food too, look," I said and pointed to the bags filled with clothes and food (the food was mostly chocolate)

"Sasuke! No complaining we don't know how long she's going to be here of course she needs clothes and food," Kakashi said and picked up my bags then walked out I followed him and stuck my tongue out at Sasuke as I left .

hehehe I don't think Sasuke likes me… but I don't know why I mean i did give him the money back. I even made it myself


	4. BEADY! WTF! GAARA!

**disclaimer: **well i know forgot this part on the other chapters but here it is for chapters one two and three **I DO NOT KNOW NARUTO OR THE ANIME WORLD IN ANYWAY WHAT-SO- EVER IF I DID THERE WOULD BE NO ANIME WORLD BECAUSE IT WOULD BE THE REAL WORLD!!** all other characters including me and beady are mine and the plot is mine too

Chapter 4

I wonder will I ever see my friends again, has the real world stopped forever, am I ever going to see my home again, man this is depressing… well the last one wasn't I hope I never, ever see that hell hole again, it's soooooo boring and cold .

As me and Kakashi walked away from Sasukes house I remembered that I had to see Tsunade later on today, and If I won at her game then I could become a ninja and annoy Sasuke… forever! It was like a dream come true, but mum always told me never count your chickens before they hatch, I don't really know what that means but I think it's safe to say I'd better not get my hopes up, I was the most clumsy, loud and unlucky person alive, and I knew it.

"Hey Kakashi?" I asked, "Where am I going to live?" I finished, he was walking ahead of me with most of the bags, he took the heavy ones and he was reading his pervy book, he looked back and smiled

"Don't worry Rachel-Chan, you can live with me," he said then returned to his book

"Yay… are you sure? I mean I don't want to get in the way," I said

"It's fine," he said without looking back, I was so happy I glomped him on the spot, he was knocked over by the force of the glomp and dropped everything,

"Thank you Kakashi!" I shouted and licked his face, random I know but I couldn't help it

"Um, Rachel-Chan, that was rather disturbing," he told me as I rubbed my cheek on his, I then looked up and saw a big group of people looking at me

"What! Never seen a girl express her gratitude?" I asked then noticed that Gaara, Temari, the big puuba and my good friend beady were all in the crowd…. You can just see what happens next…

"BEADY!!" I shouted and ran at him, he had a look on his face that said it all it sort of said omg-she's –going-to-glomp-me-and-do-something-embarrassing. Like this O.O. And sure enough that is exactly what I did I glomped him. And I pulled him up and started dancing

"Beady is that really you?" I asked while dancing round in circles,

"Yes, it's me, now please stop making me dizzy." He asked and I let go making him go flying into the sand three.

"OMG! Are you alright?!" I asked worried, beady got up and dusted off

"Yea, I'm good, I never knew you cared," beady said

"I don't, I'm talking to Gaara," I told him bluntly and rushed over to him, he raised a sand barrier which I walked through and hugged him

"I'm so sorry, beady is such a klutz are you okay, are you bleeding if you are can I have the blood, can I have a bit of your hair, your so awesome I love you will you call me honey can I live with you o you know who I am I know who you are… hello." I said really fast, so fast he probably didn't catch a word of it, he just stared at me with a wtf!? Look

"Um… just agree with me," I told him, he nodded

"How did you get past my sang barrier?" he asked, I looked at him then behind me, sure enough there was a sand barrier with a big Rachel shaped hole in it and the rest of the sand thee were looking at me like I was a freak.

"Uh… I, dunno?" I said unsure myself, how the hell did I get through that barrier, wasn't it supposed to be almost impenetrable? I then looked at him and glomped him… again, and I rubbed my cheek on his, he growled at me I think but didn't care you would need a crowbar to get me off.

"C'mon Rachel, get off Gaara he needs to go see the Hokage," beady said I looked at him still latched on to Gaara,

"Really… that's were I'm heading," I told them, I looked at Gaara

"Get. Off." He said dangerously, I continued to look at him

"Nope," I said with a smile, "you can take to see Tsunade while you're going there," I told him and pointed somewhere, probably the wrong direction all together "let's go!" I shouted and he walked in the opposite direction from which I pointed **insert anime sweat drop here **

"Don't worry Gaara, we'll get her off, all we need is loads of chocolate and coffee… or something like that," beady said, I snarled at him and he immediately backed off, I wasn't getting off, not even for chocolate or coffee, and that was saying something

"Oh I forgot about Kakashi!" I said and looked back, their lay Kakashi with swirly dizzy eyes "Gaara take to Kakashi," I asked him he glared at me "please!" I said hopefully, he rolled his eyes and went over to see Kakashi

"So many flirt flirt paradise books," he said glancing into the distance, I suppose he was seeing things

"Kakashi I will meet you at your place in the mean time I am going with Gaara to see Tsunade," I told him then I, meaning Gaara (who was carrying me) and I, left off to see Tsunade.

-Midnight-

In the Hokages office there was a great struggle going on, a struggle so great even the Hokage, Tsunade, found it to be a struggle

"Left hand blue," Gaara said, and I moved my hand slowly but surly to blue

"Ready to give up yet?" Tsunade asked

"Never!" I shouted and pulled at the leash I held in my right hand, Gaara felt the tug on his neck and knew he was to spin the thingy mabob again

"Right foot yellow," he said dully, Tsunade was stretching and almost made it then… we both fell

"Aw man not again!" I said, this was the tenth game we had played, before this we had played poker, go fish, 21s, guess who, cluedo, monopoly, scrabble we even played deal or no deal the board game, and everytime it was a draw, sure most it wasn't exactly gambling but what else were we to do, WE BOTH SUCK AT GAMBLING!!!!

"Right what's the next one?" Tsunade asked I looked at the list

"Well…" I said

well I think that's it, WHOOOOHOOO I found beady, and if he isn't reading this he's dead -- but I wonder will I ever see any of my other friends again… GOD I HOPE DANI DOESN'T TURN UP!!!!


	5. i'm not special but i am lost!

Chapter 5 Disclaimer: (man I hate doing these TT.TT) sigh anywho… the anime world does not belong to me but I swear when I do own it nobody will be allowed to touch the anime characters except me… and maybe some VERY close friends… but for now all I own is this paperclip holds up paperclip he's called Fred… on with the next part ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After a whole night of playing games, annoying Gaara and screaming at ice cream it was morning

"What do you say we give up and call it a draw?" I asked, Tsunade thought for a minute before nodding

"Okay," she said and I jumped up and did a happy dance

"YAY I get to be a ninja!" I shouted, I didn't really see team seven walking in as I said that

"What!?" team seven shouted, except Kakashi, they all looked at me then Tsunade

"You mean you lost?!" naruto shouted

"No it was a draw… and how do you figure that you get to be a ninja?" she asked me I stopped dancing in mid air

"Well… since it was a draw none of us won but none of us lost so therefore I figure that both of us have to keep our side of the bargain so I take back everything I said about you being old and a bad gambler because you don't look old and I'm as bad at gambling as you," I said with a smile really fast, everyone looked a bit scared of me, even Gaara (who stayed with me all night because I told/scared him) and they looked a bit confuzzled too

"Uh… just agree." I told them and they all nodded slowly

"if you're all wondering what she just got you to agree to it was that she now gets to be a ninja and she took back what she said about you." He said pointing to Tsunade; everyone went wide-eyed and looked at me… I was playing with one of the swords I got from off the wall, they then all suddenly screamed and ran away… it made me feel lonesome…

"Beady?" I asked, "Why did they all run away?" I asked him

"It's okay, we all know you're special," he told me, hit him

"And you're not!" I stated, it was true mum and dad always told me I was special but that's not the point, I looked at beady and what I said was true too… he had black curly hair which he was trying to grow long so he could be emo, but note the word tried, whenever it got too long I would cut it while he slept and he never noticed, he just thought his hair grew really, really slowly. Anyway back to the description, he had beady little eyes thus the nickname beady, and he wore a black Metallica t-shirt and grey trousers, along with black and red chucks, yup… he was special alright…

"Sorry Rachel, I didn't mean it like that," he said patting my back

"It's okay, it's just that I'm in another dimension, with a whole heap of new people and I nearly go killed by that baka Sasuke," I told him and walked off through the streets of konohana with a sticky note stuck to my back that said 'I am special,'

After walking around for a while I remembered that I was staying with Kakashi… or should I call him kaka-sensei now, you know since I'm a part of team seven, then I remembered that I didn't know where he stayed, I looked around and came to a conclusion… I was lost… hopelessly lost. So I did what I do when I am normally lost, confused or bored… I sat down. In the middle of the street to think,

"If I were Kakashi, where would I go?" I asked myself not noticing the people staring at me, then noticed,

"OMG I LOST BEADY… AND GAARA!!!" I yelled jumping up, I ran around frantically looking for them, every store, tree, house leaf was checked and I still couldn't find them… and I was more lost than usual. Why did I have to be the one with no sense of direction… what hope did I have of finding my way back… for crying out loud I got lost in my hometown, and that was a very hard thing to do. I sat down on the road again and started to cry, I cried so hard my eyes were like fountains, and a puddle was forming around me, the puddle soon turned to a lake and before it got any worse a shark swam towards me, it wore a black clock with floral print and a straw hat, it swam up to me and it turned out it was just a man that looked like a shark

"… Hey I know you, you're Kisame!" I said as I stopped crying, he looked at me

" Blink blink who are you?" he asked

"Me? I'm Rachel, I'm gonna become a ninja and kill all the Ned's with my mad ninja skills," I told him, in actual fact that was why I wanted to be a ninja, so I could show off and kill stuff, he pulled out this big sword but it looked like it had needles stuck to it

"What are you doing with that?" I asked

"You were annoying me," he told me calmly

"Oh… don't worry I do that a lot, lot's of people say it would be a crime to let me live," I told him, he looked at me again, loads of people look a me, it's usually a look that says 'what the fuck is she talking about,' and that was the one he gave me

"You annoy me," he said and swung his sword at me, I jumped out of the way, he tried to hit me again, luckily I was wearing my new gloves which were made to look stylish and be used as hawk gloves, in other words they were really thick, I grabbed his sword and threw it into the water, he growled at me

"Uh… oops," I said with a anime sweat drop, he tried to bite me with his really sharp teeth, but I got there first, I bit his arm and he waved it around

"GET OFF!!!!!" he yelled, I bit his arm more and then suddenly I lost my grip and went flying over the lake and into someone, I looked up and saw…

oh I am SO evil MWHAHAHA I left you at a cliffy… I hate it when people do it to me but I understand why they do them because they are so much fun, I love leaving people hanging


End file.
